


Playboy

by the_only_education_worth_having



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Grey's Anatomy, Grey's Anatomy RPF
Genre: Arguing, COVID 19, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Quarantine, Teasing, lockdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: You and Jesse binge watch a new show
Relationships: Jesse Williams/Reader, Jesse Williams/You
Kudos: 6





	Playboy

**Author's Note:**

> Request  
> @boredtaurus9 omg!!<3 I'm new here but I love your works!! I don't know if I can request something through here but could you write something with Jesse? Where because of the current situation, the reader and him get to watch a couple of episodes from Grey's Anatomy and then the reader starts teasing him as she begins talking "bad" about his character, where he is some kind of ladies man/ playboy and stubborn, earning then a little revenge from him when it's bed time? Thanks you :3

‘Y/N where are you?’ Jesse shouted walking through the house.  
‘I’m in the den,’ you shouted back not wanting to move from your comfy space on the couch, ‘what do you want?’  
‘To find you,’ Jesse said, appearing at the den door, leaning against it with a smile, ‘what are you doing?’  
‘Just watching Netflix,’ you said looking at the picture of your boyfriend on the screen. You hadn’t seen Grey's anatomy and Jesse hated watching himself back so you hadn’t had a chance to watch the show that threw him into stardom. Now, however, there was nothing but free time and so you had a chance to watch all the seasons whilst Jesse was busy in his office. As he moved into the room you felt uneasy, you hadn’t told Jesse you’d started to watch Grey's Anatomy and now it felt like a secret to keep, so you pulled the lid of your laptop down to close it slightly.

‘What are you watching?’ He asked as he sat next to you on the couch.  
‘Just stuff,’ you said shutting the lid altogether, ‘we can watch something else though it’s okay.  
You fumbled with the remote and flicked the tv on as Jesse watched you curiously. You scrolled through the channels looking for anything to watch.  
‘Why don’t we just watch what you were watching?’ he said reaching over for your laptop but you stopped him as he did almost slamming the lid on his fingers.  
‘I don’t feel like it,’ you lied.  
‘Oh come on,’ he said yanking the laptop out of your grasp and opening it up to find a paused image of him and his onscreen love interest mid rendezvous. He looked a little gobsmacked when he spotted it and looked at you curiously.  
‘It’s a good show okay,’ you said defensively.  
‘Oh I know that,’ he chuckled, ‘why didn’t you tell me you were watching it?’  
‘Well I know you don’t like watching yourself so I thought you wouldn’t want to watch it with me,’ you said.  
‘Babe we can watch it together. I don’t mind,’ he said pressing play and snuggling into your side.

After the episode finished Jesse looked at you expectantly and said, ‘Well?’  
‘Well what?’ You said.  
‘What do you think?’  
‘I like it…’  
‘Is that it?’ Jesse said crestfallen.  
‘No! It’s great really it just…’  
‘Just?’  
‘Well, Jackson is a little..meh,’ you shrugged.  
‘Meh?’ He said looking a little miffed.  
‘Well, I’m only at the start of you being in the show. He’s a bit boring and when he’s not boring he’s just a bit of a show-off and well a playboy.’  
‘Don’t hold back babe,’ he said sarcastically.  
‘I’m sorry! He’s just not my favourite that’s all,’ you admitted. Jesse nodded and shrugged trying to seem un-bothered by your comments. He turned the next episode on and moved back to his position though he seemed a little more reserved than before. For the rest of the day, you both watched the show. It wasn’t like you had anything else to do and you couldn’t go out so this was pretty much your life now. It was only when the season ended you realised it was the wee hours of the morning. Quarantine had really messed with your sense of time.

You nudged Jesse who had fallen into a light slumber and announced you were going to get ready for bed. He agreed and followed your actions of going through the motions of getting ready for bed. He was in bed before you and you slid in beside him and went to cuddle into his side when he stopped you.  
‘What are you doing?’ You asked, ‘you’re not still mad are you?’  
‘I’m not mad,’ Jesse said, ‘but playboys don’t cuddle.’  
‘Jesse!’ You giggled.  
‘I’m sorry. Cuddling is boyfriend behaviour.’  
‘And you're my boyfriend?’  
‘Nope, Im Jackson,’ he said, ‘and I’m gonna show you just how much of a show-off I can be.’  
‘Oh yeah?’ You said as he moved you onto your back and came to hover above you a devilish look in his eyes.  
‘You betcha,’ he said leaning down to kiss your neck.

It wasn’t long before you had changed your mind about Jackson Avery.


End file.
